mythfandomcom-20200213-history
A RAINBOW FLAG
the FLAG of Ireland Prince Honiker McKillop, and where was me in anything to knowing more, before to grace, in liking sounds, for ages lost to once the ashes, in ashes human, before to knowing where these couldn't believe you to know my sounds, of treason, but these in harshest climate beyond, treason is when, you act as a traitor because you no longer knew the cause. You thought the crimes innocuous and had known you became criminal, but subject countered, we are not as you are and this was not sight you know, so that if you betray the christian peoples, was this called treason. That was more by these to knowing human, and calling these before you still, aspect what a zebra was to children, which is not the hyena, but sharptooth you may become, if broken for it were your planet clinic faggotries, profound in to for theirs. That there was any knowing, of what was called Europe, was that it was treason to start, to against High ASIA, and there was going, to knowing more, in morality, that these cannot knowing, still, in where was 9 countries, and then a new continent was discovered? Thanks to once, in dividable territory by spance of oceans far, or remove ing ours? If you cannot prove, it is an island, then it is a country. What was lost to anything, was far, to knowing where you are, could you imagine to shrink none domain, but set your gang terrotiroes about on plaines you knowing them for, could derive. But these are people and where you know in cause, could be that these in ours to knowing more, was this Danial Grayson, of the gayles, you said? We don't say gaylee, unless, we have, but then, to knowing MOre, un in gon on grace, hatch, catch, and kno, before to knowing more, in mein, before to knowing, was the lack of an imperial accent, could you know, imperials can speak with any, language they know, and are not to be told what to do, by YOU. So knowing more, in fate before, to knowing by that these in grace, before to shadow, in knon, for grace to know, Windsor was called mafia and in eny, ark, she es not Victorian she named herself sore of gales. Auu'sht, ded you think she doesn't think it well? That is not a creature capable of treason, she's looking as she stands to be an anglo saxon, a cannibal? A giant, and sore more, an iguana torture, a crow. So gone in leik, to know in parking baetter, loss, in for mame, and kno, before to know in Are, and theyn, an albino, and there was knowing more, before to grace in ees, but there, before to knowing, that there was anything but remorse for having you, can you know in Far, for bein, in known to know in Blaud, and gone for theirs, in kno, before to tell, and say for me, in mein, to knowing ours, and tell in aest, and tell, before to wake, in ''soun, before to time in know, so shay, in shadow knon, and gone af, in dake, before to knowing me. We are the colors of the rainbow. And we will NOT be talked to, like we don't matter. Category:COUNTRY Category:CULTURE Category:CHRISTIAN